Eternally Yours
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: Spoilers for Lost Son 3x01. AU. Even though he had eternity in his grasp, he still needed a touch of heaven... Prompt Challenge Number: 19


**Title:**Eternally Yours**  
Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Rating:**PG-13/T/FRT  
**Characters/Pairing:** Tim/Calleigh  
**Genre:**General, drama, hurt and comfort, romance (you pick!)  
**Timeframe:**Two years after his funeral.  
**Summary:**AU. Even though he had eternity in his grasp, he still needed a touch of heaven...  
**Spoilers:**Lost Son (3x01)  
**Word Count:** 3,784  
**Challenge Fic:** #13  
**Challenge Word:** #19 – Home  
**Warnings:**This is definitely an AU piece.  
**Notes:**Firstly, the transition of this fic may seem confusing at first, but bear with me it's not really if you follow it carefully. Well, at least I hope it isn't… Secondly, I may or may not write a prequel/sequel to this. It depends if I have any free time to spend, so for those wishing for one or the other, or both – I'm not promising!  
**Note #2:** This fic was written for the CSI: The Musical Intervention and the song that the fic is based on is called "Cellophane by Amanda Ghost".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "CSI: Miami" or anything related to it, so don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is and I don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.

* * *

**ETERNALLY YOURS**

"What we do for ourselves dies with us. What we do for others and the world remains and is immortal." – By Albert Pine

* * *

He stood silently in front of the doorway that led to her apartment. He was quite near her place, her home. His eyes glanced around the halls that surrounded it, noticing that there wasn't anyone nearby, no one but him. His eyes reverted back to the door, to study it in silence. He took a deep breath and lifted a hand to knock on the door when it suddenly opened, leaving him standing there with his right hand up in the air in a fist as he stared into her eyes while she stared back in deep surprise. 

_Don't ask me why I did it, why I came to her. Hell, I don't even know myself – it just happened, I just did. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was planned that way, maybe… I think, perhaps, I think I was lonely. Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone, let alone her of all people, but I guess I was somehow and didn't really realize it._

He allowed his right hand to fall soundlessly at his side as gazed at the petite blonde haired woman before him. Deep down, he knew it had been years since he truly felt anything as close to what he felt for her for anyone else and he didn't quite know how to handle it. Everything he believed he had under control – his thoughts, his emotions, his life – everything was out of his grasp since he had met her.

They continued to stare at one another in silence, the both of them not sure on how to react to the other.

_So here I am, before her, feeling something I never really thought I'd feel again but I am. Was it love? No, maybe – I wasn't sure. It was something, she was something. Something big, special maybe, something I couldn't quite label as to what. She was just something that I couldn't ignore._

Quietly, he studied her face expecting to find a frown, a look of dislike, or one of annoyance – expecting the worse from just one look. Though, what he did get wasn't anything close to any one of those, on the other hand, what he saw were a look of surprise and then a small light smile forming upon her lips.

_I was never one at forming attachments – attachments tied you to the life you lived in and the fewer ones you had, the easier it would be to leave that said life and move on to the next. However, I'd always quite liked her if I'm truly honest with myself. Not straight away of course, but in the end you just did really, there was no other way about it – you couldn't help but like her. She had always treated me all right. Then again, there was always a slim chance that I had made the wrong choice; that she'd say I shouldn't have come by, that it was all just a mistake – if that did happen, if everything was just a mistake, if…_

Soundlessly, they continued to stare at one another in silence. The silence was deafening, it screamed to be broken; unconsciously, he lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head, his own lips curled at the corners, he didn't exactly know what to say to her, but he did know he didn't want to sound like a fool to her either, even if he did feel like one inside.

"Hey," he said softly to her in greeting.

_I can still remember how she was back then; at first, she didn't open her mouth much when we first met, she kept to herself or to those she truly considered her friends like Horatio Caine or Eric Delko. With them she was open, full of life. To others, she was always cautious – putting a serious front to the world around herself, but with him, she was nice, polite and always had one of those big watt-smiles upon her lips. It was pleasant to say the least._

Calleigh Duquesne continued to stare at him with wide eyes for a bit longer before relaxing slightly, "Hey yourself." She said in the same tone Tim Speedle had spoken to her. "Come in," she offered as she silently moved to the side to leave room for him to enter, and he did as he sauntered in casually.

He paused in his steps as he reached a nearby wall and leaned against it in relaxed motion as he crossed his arms across his chest. Calleigh closed the door behind her and followed Tim to where the wall was at, standing across from him to lean against the backside of her sofa as she studied him briefly.

With a smile still in place she welcomed him to her home, "Welcome to Casa Duquesne."

Tim nodded as he glanced around the apartment, noticing how she really made it her own, her things here and there, elegant yet simple – it was truly a beautiful home. It was another reminder of how beautiful she was as a person.

_I never meant to stay too long in Miami as I already had, it was meant to be just a few years really – one or two – and then up and gone, starting a new life elsewhere. It had always been like that for me wherever I was at, and that was the plan ever since I came to Miami. At least, that was the idea._

Tim continued to cast an eye around the apartment, nodding here and there at what he saw, knowing full well she was studying his reaction with a hopeful look. "Not bad…" he started to say as he continued to look once more before stopping to stare at her once more, "Not a bad place you got here." He told Calleigh with a lopsided grin.

A full blown grin formed across her face and it made her glow with joy as she agreed, "No, it isn't."

Silence overtook them once again; Tim swallowed as he uncrossed and crossed his arms trying to relax while Calleigh's eyes glanced downward to floor of her apartment as she started to take an interest in the carpeting there.

_I had died and along with my death, it meant that this current life had ceased to exist. And yet, here I was standing in her apartment, staring at her as if everything that had happened prior was just a dream, not real. I could have left; I could have left her to continue believing I was dead, that I wasn't coming back. Like I said; don't ask me why, it just happened that way. _

_I had to say though; her reaction so far wasn't something I was expecting. I honestly believed she would have hated me, or be scared, or at least faint at the knowledge that I wasn't truly dead and standing before her. However, there she was smiling, talking to me as if I was never dead._

Calleigh lifted her eyes from the floor to stare at him as he continued to stare at her; she slowly stood straighter as she nervously swallowed, "Speedle?" she called softly.

He was still as possible, still transfixed with her; part of him didn't want to stop gazing at her. He had almost left Miami, left without seeing her one last time. A burning hunger, need inside of him craved to stare at her, memorize her body from head to toe; it craved to touch her, hold her. He was breathing heavily trying to restrain himself before he did anything he may regret later on.

"Tim!" she called, much louder this time, as she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him.

Immediately, he was brought back to reality and his eyes found hers. For a moment, he stared at her – hard, his eyes unmoving and then he blinked, "Calleigh?" He didn't realize that he had immersed himself so deep within his own thoughts that he had missed the simple fact that she had moved from where she was to stand so close to him. Just mere inches away from him, and his fingers ached with a desire to reach out and touch her.

_She proved me wrong though._

One swift moment was all it took for the mood to change between them. For a second, Calleigh was concerned and worried over Tim and then the next she had turned around, having her back to him as she wrapped her arms around herself while she said quite solemnly, "You were dead." He breathed in deeply, unconsciously preparing himself for the worse that seemed to come. Then, suddenly she turned around to face him, her arms still in place around her waist; nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Tim except for the single tear that swept down her cheek and the sad look in her eyes.

_Never in my life had I wanted to die, to truly vanish as I did in that moment. When I saw Calleigh, when I saw her something in me shattered to pieces; in my eyes Calleigh was a bundle of sunshine that could brighten up anyone's day. It was something about her that I had come to like and care about as I grew to know her, but now it was gone and in its place was something else. A rain cloud – she looked so lost, so troubled, so sad._

_That was when I realized that her sweet face wasn't meant to look as distraught as it currently did, that was also when I realized how deeply I had hurt her with my death. At the time I had thought it would be easier to vanish from this life if I was dead, that way, that chapter in my life could be closed and I didn't have to worry about leaving anyone behind. But I came back._

_I shouldn't have come back._

_From what I had noticed since I returned as I studied her for days before ever approaching her was that she had managed to move on from my death, that she had managed to find peace two years later. She wasn't sad anymore, she was truly happy with the people she called her friends, her family. She had been smiling, being that bundle of sunshine that she was and brightening up anyone's day as she came across them._

_But now with my return, I not only brought myself back but also painful emotions that she once again had to deal with. Those emotions back then broke her, I had broken her. _

_I knew in my tired heart that I couldn't let that happen again._

He nodded. "Yes, I know." Tim noticed her silence and continued softly as he stated, "I'm sorry for causing you pain."

Her lips trembled as she spoke as she tried to regain control over her wary emotions, "You were so still, like – like in your coffin…." She swallowed the hard lump that formed in her throat, "I was afraid it might be…"

Tim shook his head as he took a step forward, towards her. "I'm truly sorry Calleigh."

She just nodded numbly not caring if he was standing close to her, "How – how come you're…." she stopped herself from continuing and silently she lifted a hand towards him poking him in the shoulder with a finger.

Tim observed her actions, to him it was a sad sight that just broke his heart further. "It's okay Calleigh." He told her in a soothing tone, "I won't disappear on you if you say it."

Calleigh nodded once more as she continued to poke him, making sure for herself that he was alive and not dead. "Why aren't you dead?" She stopped poking him and glanced up into his eyes with a confused look. "I saw your body…"

"Don't worry about that now, it's nothing important." He lifted his own hand toward her hair and started to stroke it gently to calm her. "Just relax, all will be fine later."

She shook her head as she pushed away from him. "No, I want know. You were dead, now you're not." She continued to shake her head as she spoke, "Something like this isn't possible." She swallowed hard, "You were dead." She repeated harshly.

Tim sighed deeply, "You wouldn't understand Calleigh."

She gave him a hard look as she stepped closer to him, "Try me."

_'Try me', those were her words to me. Her way of demanding answers to things unknown - I had to admit, I was a bit surprised at how those two simple words could hold so much authority in them - maybe it was because it came from her. But as she waited for the truth, I wondered, was she ready for it? Could she handle it? Could I handle her knowing it? More importantly, could I even talk about it?_

_Too many thoughts were running through my head at the time, I didn't know what to do, so I decided to say the truth but keep it simple as possible, at least as long as I can..._

"I did die," Tim stated simply and flippantly, as he pushed away from Calleigh.

Calleigh blinked briefly before looking suddenly wary. "What do you mean by that?"

Tim sighed ruefully, "What I mean Calleigh is exactly that." He sounded tired as if he was talking to a five year old. Calleigh wouldn't give up, however, as she decided to try again.

"So it was a hoax? You were never dead?!" she demanded as she took a step forward, her eyes slightly wide and hard with sudden anger.

Tim shook his head, "No."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I don't understand..."

Tim nodded. "I know," he said gently.

Calleigh swallowed as she crossed her hands across her chest, "You did die..."

"Yes."

She nodded as she attempted to digest the information as quickly as she could, "But you're not dead now."

Tim gave her a look, "You poked me earlier didn't you?"

"You're alive?" she questioned in a whisper.

"Pretty much."

Calleigh rapidly glanced at him, "This is not making sense!" she shouted at him. "You were dead, now you're not!" Tears spilled from her eyes creating two small waterfalls that ran down her face, "You're supposed to be dead and not alive...but you're alive..." She trembled with each word she spoke rapidly, her voice breaking with confusion and anguish. "Not dead...you're not dead..." Her knees gave way below her and if it weren't for Tim who caught her, she would have collapsed onto the ground below her.

Tim held her body close to his as he quietly wrapped his arms around her wasted frame, "Shh, its okay. I'm here." he whispered soothingly.

Soundlessly they stood like that, one trying to comfort the other, while the other tried to come to terms with what she'd been told.

_I told her. Well I didn't exactly tell her tell her, if you get my drift. But I'm getting there. First though, as I saw her start to break down, I couldn't resist temptation anymore and I just had to hold her. Touching her was similar to someone trying to touch a glimpse of heaven. I know I can never go to heaven, unless I can truly die but now I think I finally understand. Calleigh was, is and will always be the closet thing I'll have to it. She's my heaven._

_Honestly, I have to say that watching her breakdown was a torment. Whatever was left of me, of my emotional side after all these years I've been alive, it ached to see my heaven in so much turmoil. I had to calm her, comfort her in any way possible. The truth can wait, she came first. _

_She'll always come first._

He raised a hand to her golden blonde hair and gently started to stroke it, "Relax...everything's fine now." he whispered out to her.

Slowly, Calleigh was too tired emotionally to cry anymore so she let herself become relaxed under his gentle ministrations. Within his arms, she laid against him, seeking his warmth, his comfort, wanting to feel safe once more as she had so many years ago.

After a few moments of being in his arms, she pulled back slightly to gaze at him. She took in his features - the stubble, the soft lopsided grin, his dark chocolate eyes, and his curly dark hair. Everything about him intoxicated her with blissful joy. Tentatively, she reached out a hand to touch the side of his face, softly caressing it. "You're truly are alive..." she whispered.

Tim closed his eyes at the sudden touch and leaned into it unconsciously. Her simple touch did things to him, things he couldn't describe, but they just did and he loved it.

_That moment was just perfect. I believe I engraved it in my brain for all eternity. My heaven touched me; it finally reached out to touch me instead of the other way around. I was in heaven. She was my heaven, my Calleigh._

_And as much as I wished this simple moment would never end, I don't know what came over me, but I told her the truth. The simple truth - I told her what I was._

Silently, Tim broke contact with Calleigh, pulling away from her as she stared at him in confusion and hurt. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated it as if a mantra.

Calleigh reached out to him, "What? What's wrong? Why are you sorry?"

He raised a hand to stop her from reaching him, "You have to know, before anything further happens between us…. You have to know."

"What? What do I have to know?"

Tim took a deep breath, "I'm an immortal."

Calleigh stared at him blankly. Then a smile slowly formed on her lips as a small laugh escaped her lips. "God Tim, I thought it was something serious!" She silently giggled, "It's not nice to scare people just to make a joke Timmy…"

"I'm not joking."

Calleigh stopped giggling as she noticed the serious look on his face, calling out cautiously, "Tim?"

He closed his eyes as he spoke not wanting to see her reaction. "The reason…the reason I'm alive and not dead. God, I didn't think this would be so hard…" he paused to calm himself for a moment, "I'm an immortal Calleigh. I can't die, well I can…but just by beheading, everything else, well no."

"You're serious about this." It wasn't even a question but a statement.

He sighed as he reopened his eyes to stare at her green ones, "Would I lie to you, Princess?"

Calleigh's hand immediately covered her mouth as she sharply inhaled. "But you were dead, the funeral….we buried you."

"Things can hurt me, Calleigh, just not kill me." He paused to think of a way to explain it. "Think of it as going asleep for a little while. The gunshot should have killed me, it would have killed a normal person – the bullet went straight to the heart, nothing could have saved anyone who went through something like that." He noticed her stricken face but he continued without stopping. "But as an immortal – well you've got privileges. I got shot, it went through my heart but I didn't truly die, I just went asleep for a while."

Tears formed in her eyes, "You mean... you mean we buried you alive." She bit her bottom lip hard, "Oh god, we buried you alive..." the realization of what they had done to him, it scared her completely. "I'm so sorry…." She cried out to him, unable to bear to look at him.

In an instant he was at her side once again, his arms wrapped around her, holding her. "It's okay, shh, it's okay."

Calleigh ignored his words of comfort and while she cried she had to know the truth, "How, how did you get out?"

Tim shook his head, "Don't worry about it; it's not important…"

"It is to me!" she demanded as she pulled away from him to stare at him hard.

Tim sighed deeply.

_This is what I didn't want to discuss – this was what I wanted to avoid. I didn't want to go into details, but I didn't want to lie to her. I was stuck in the middle and unsure of which side to pick. _

_The thing is, remembering that moment, the moment I awoke. It wasn't pleasant. It was scary, traumatic and… I may be an immortal but that doesn't mean I'm supposed to like small places. I bet you're wondering how I did it, aren't you? How I escaped? Fine, I'll tell._

"I clawed my way out."

She stared at him with wide eyes, "Oh my god, oh my god."

Tim looked at her pleadingly, "Can we not discuss this, please?"

"I'm so sorry!"

Tim nodded, "I know, I know you are."

"Please Tim, you have to forgive me, I didn't know…" she was caught off guard with a sudden kiss.

As they broke apart, Tim whispered out to her, "I'd forgiven you a long time ago."

A small smile graced her lips as she heard him, "Thank god, I couldn't bear to lose you again."

He was surprised at her words, "You mean you want me to be with you?" He asked quickly.

Calleigh blinked and then nodded. "Tim, I thought you were dead for two years and now you're here in my apartment, alive if I may add. What do you think I wanted?"

"Honestly, ever since I came here, I half expected you to hate me or something close to it…"

She gasped, "I would never hate you Tim, how can you think such a thing?!"

"Well princess there's a couple of reasons A, I died, B, I died, C, I caused you pain because of my 'death', and D… I died." He stated simply as if the answer had been clear to see.

Calleigh rolled her eyes, "Only you Tim, only you." She gave him a small smile, "I could never hate you. I love you, you idiot. I always did and always will." She stared at him with a stern face, "See this? This is my resolve face; now deal with your insecurities okay and kiss me already," She ordered.

Tim laughed out loud as he shook his head. "Your wish is my command, princess." And he leaned in closer to her, capturing her lips with his own.

They kissed for what seemed to be eternity for them until Calleigh broke away from the kiss to ask him a question, "So how soon can you move in?"

Tim just laughed as he captured her lips once more, in a deep kiss.

**FIN.**

Fic based on the song:

Cellophane by Amanda Ghost

Nobody moves me  
I've been through this life with no place that I can call my own  
Thinking above me  
I never seem to find anybody that can feel like home  
And I try and I try and I try.  
Funny how it feels when there's nothing to say.  
Trapped with my ideals I can't contain  
I'm wrapped in cellophane.  
Nobody told me obsessive needs were always following me around  
And you can't ignore me.  
Look at my face and then tell me my place in town  
And he's in and she's in and he's in and she's in  
And I try and I try and he's in and she's in and he's in and she's in.


End file.
